1961
by alligatorpie
Summary: What happened right after Jasper and Alice found each other? Right before Esme was changed? Right after Rosalie was changed? Takes place mostly in 1961 and 1962.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this even though this is my fifth story to put up, this is the first one I ever wrote. The title isn't permanent. PM if you have suggestions. I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. The story hops around a little bit, so make sure you look at the year and who's point of view that chapter is from. **

1961 – Jasper's POV

I was thirsty. There was a storm in Philadelphia, so I was walking down the street even though it was only 2:30pm. Every time I passed a human in the street, my throat burned. Luckily, the storm was bad enough that there weren't many people. But enough that I was starting to draw attention to myself. I was sure it wasn't normal human behavior to stiffen, cringe, and stop breathing whenever anyone passed you.

I saw a diner ahead. I paused briefly to consider: humans would be inside, but they wouldn't be moving around as much as the humans out here. I needed to decide where to go next.

I had just made the decision to pass over the diner and move on when a teenage girl walked by. She passed within an inch of me. I inhaled. My throat burned. I shuddered. I turned and watched the girl walk away.

She must have sensed my eyes on her retreating back, because she turned. Our eyes met, and she smiled. I turned quickly and headed for the diner. I needed her scent out of my head before I did something I would regret. The girl behind me was surprised: she had expected me to approach her. I thought of Peter and Charlotte. Either of them would have attacked thee girl in a second. Think of that reminded me of the last time I had hunted.

_**Flashback**_

_It was night. I knew I had to hunt, and soon. I had been watching the people in this town carefully for the past week. I didn't want to cause any unnecessary pain, so I had made my selection carefully. The woman I picked was unmarried, childless, and lived alone. That was the best I could do. _

_I waited until night, as the day had been sunny. I climbed the side of the womans house. The window was unlocked. She was there, standing in front of her dresser. I slid the window open silently and leapt lightly into the room. The woman didn't turn. _

_I walked carefully across the room until I was standing right behind her. I usually bit instantly, but this time, almost involuntarily, I placed my hand softly against her neck. She gasped. I felt her surprise. I could feel blood moving beneath her skin. My mouth filled with venom. She spun around. I felt the fear that ran through her after the initial shock. She looked into my face, and she was surprised again. She thought I was beautiful. _

_I placed my hand against her neck again. She shivered, and I felt her shock at my cold hand. I leaned forward, like I was going to kiss her. She leaned her head slightly to the side. My lips brushed her neck. Then I bit. She gasped. I felt the excruciating pain moving through her body. She shrieked in agony. _

_Her body sagged. I caught her around the waist and held her up. She kept screaming. Her screams slowly died down. I knew the exact second that her heart stopped beating. I couldn't feel her pain now. _

_When her body was drained, I dropped her. I straightened up, and turned for the window. I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror above her dresser. My eyes were blood red again. I leapt quickly out her window, pausing briefly to pull it shut behind me, leaving everything as it had been before._

I reached for the door of the diner. I slipped inside, and the door swung shut behind me. I had barely registered that the place was rather small and shabby when I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen sliding off one of the stools at the counter.

My first thought was that she must be leaving. That thought, that I might not see this woman again, was heartbreaking. Then I realized the difference between her and the humans around us: She was very pale, and had deep bruise-like shadows under her eyes. She was a vampire, too.

But her eyes were wrong. Instead of red or black, they were a glistening gold. That was odd, but she was definitely a vampire.

She walked right up to me, and said, "You've kept me waiting a long time."

I ducked my head. "I'm sorry, ma'am." I responded.

She smiled – The most beautiful smile I had ever seen – and held out her hand. Without thinking, I took it.

"I'm Alice Cullen." She said.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock." I told her. Her smile widened.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two. Sorry it's so short. Enjoy.**

Alice's POV

_**Flashback**_

_1920 _

_Everything was dark. Everything had always been dark. I couldn't remember anything. I didn't even know my own name. I felt like something had been lifted off of me. A huge weight. Gone._

_My eyelids fluttered, then opened. It was bright. Brighter than anything I'd ever seen. I registered my position. I was sitting against a brick wall between two dumpsters with a trash can right in front of me. _

_I stood up, and peered into the open top of the trash can in front of me. There was a white bag, mostly empty, in the bottom. Curious, I pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a full set of clothes. I glanced down at myself. I was wearing a baggy gray shirt, matching pants, and no shoes. _

_I changed into the clothes in the bag quickly. They fit me perfectly. _

_And then, the alley in front of me disappeared. All I could see was the face of a blond man. I had never seen him before, but he was familiar somehow. Like I already knew him. Suddenly, nothing mattered but that I found that man. The crescent shaped scars that covered his skin were his most dominant feature. He was still beautiful. Jasper. Jasper Whitlock. How did I know that? I didn't care. I had to find him. _

_The vision morphed. I saw another blond man. At his side was a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. A teenager with reddish-brown hair was standing with them. Edward Cullen. Another couple appeared. Jasper Whitlock, with a small dark-haired girl at his side. Alice Whitlock. They were holding hands. The five of them were a family. _

_I saw the alley in front of me again. Why had I seen a vision of those five strangers? I lifted myself out of the cranny I was in easily. I left the baggy gray outfit, and ran for the mouth of the alley. I emerged onto a deserted street. _

_I stood there for a long time, just looking at the buildings around me. A man appeared at the end of the street and came toward me. He wore a blue uniform with a shiny gold badge pinned to his chest. _

"_Can I assist you, Miss?" He asked me. _

_I inhaled to respond. My throat ripped into flames. A delicious scent was coming from the man. I wanted to attack him. The scent coming from him would put out the fire._

"_No." I gasped, responding both to the man, and to my insane desire. _

"_What's your name, Miss?" He asked. _

_I suddenly caught sight of my reflection in his badge. I saw the face of Alice Whitlock. That was me? _

"_Alice Whitlock." I said. I was thrilled. The man looked at me for a long moment while I chanted, "I'm Alice Whitlock! I'm Alice Whitlock!" He walked past me, shaking his head._

1961

Jasper and I were in a booth in the back corner of the diner. We had been talking for hours. It was after the dinner crowd left.

I loved him. The first time I had seen his face, 41 years earlier, I knew I loved him. But I never dreamed that I could love someone this much.

"Tell me more about the Cullen's." Jasper said. I loved the sound of his voice.

"They don't hunt humans," I said. "I saw the two of us with them."

"Really?" He asked. I nodded.

"Do your visions always come true?" He asked.

"No," I responded. "Sometimes things change suddenly. I don't know why. But I've been able to see us with them for 41 years. That's never changed."

"What else has never changed? That you've been able to see happen for a long time?" He asked.

"I saw you." I said. "You were the first thing I saw. I knew we would meet here, so I've been spending a lot of time here, so we wouldn't miss each other."

He lifted my hand off the table and kissed it.

"I'm glad." He said. "That we didn't miss each other."

"Me, too." I said. He smiled.

"Let's go." He said, standing up. I stood, too.

"Where?" I asked.

"To find the Cullen's." He said. I smiled up at him. He smiled down at me. He leaned forward and touched his lips softly to mine for the first time. He pulled back and wound his fingers through mine.

"Shall we?" He said, and we walked, hand-in-hand to the door.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
